Puede que estuviese escrito
by BeNuKii
Summary: no se conocian, pero su destino estaba unido ¿como haran Bella y Edward para juntar sus vidas, a pesar de estar en grupos diferente? ¿llegaran a sentir algo el uno por el otro? ¿o cada uno eligirá su camino? - TODOS HUMANOS BellaXEdward M por el lenguaje
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Estan el la misma escuela pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella y Edward no tuvieran razones para conocerse, solo por no estar en el mismo grupo? ¿llegarían a ser amigos? ¿o algo más...? - TODOS HUMANOS BellaXEdward**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Sabía que se había acabado, todo se había acabado; el tiempo, las oportunidades... ya solo quedaba esperar y no volverlo a ver jamás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me congelé en cuanto lo oí. Era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente. Pero ¿qué hacía él aquí? ¿y como me había encontrado? Estaba al lado de las vías del tren, detrás del instituto y del parque. Era tarde y solo se veía el resplandor de las farolas por encima de los árboles. Me había escondido para que nadie me viese llorando. Pero no! Él me tenía que encontrar!.

Levanté la vista para enfrentarlo y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que incluso en la oscuridad brillaban.

-¿Y tú?

-Te escuché llorar ¿pero, que te pasa?

Esa pregunta hizo que perdiera toda la cordura que me quedaba, o puede que fuese eso y la sorpresa de encontrarlo aquí, observándome hecha trizas, la desesperación de perderlo para siempre, o simplemente había perdido la cabeza por completo, pero no fui consciente de lo que hice hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Es mi primer fic, por favor no me maten! T_T**

**Qué les parecio el prólogo? Bien? Mal? Me tengo que tirar por la ventana?**

**Intetare subir el primer cap hoy, o si no mañana sin falta =)  
**


	2. Primer día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Estan el la misma escuela pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella y Edward no tuvieran razones para conocerse, solo por no estar en el mismo grupo? ¿llegarían a ser amigos? ¿o algo más...? - TODOS HUMANOS BellaXEdward**

**

* * *

**

**Primer dia **

_- ... Buenos días, son las 8 de la mañana y hoy os traemos uno de los temazos de Kesha para ir despegándose las sabanas, en especial a los que empiezan hoy las clases, jejeje, que ya se acabo el veranito, el sol, la playa y levantarse tarde... **¡PLAFF!**_

- Maldito despertador del demonio! Deja de recordármelo!

Hoy empezaban mis días de tortura en el instituto nuevo, por suerte solo era la presentación: pasar lista, entregarnos los horarios, presentarnos a los profesores... media hora máximo. Pero mañana si tendría que asistir el día entero.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo 16 años y me acabo de matricular en la escuela especializada en artes para los dos últimos años de la segundaria, antes de entrar en la universidad. Lo bueno de este instituto era que todos mis compañeros tambien eran nuevos, por lo tanto no me mirarían embobados por ser la nueva y me hablarían solo por cortesía o curiosidad. Estábamos todos al mismo nivel. Solo se conocían los que habían repetido curso o provenían de la misma escuela, asi que no habría grupos, por ahora.

Me levante a regañadientes , ya que no me levantaba tan temprano desde hacía dos meses o más. Todavía tenia dos horas antes de que empezase la presentación asi que me duche, me alise el pelo, elegí que ropa podía ponerme, cosa rara en mí ya que me ponía lo primero que cogía del armario, y me fui a desayunar. Después de todo eso todavía tenia media hora, me fui a lavar los dientes y fui a despedirme de mi madre y a decirle que necesitaba un despertador nuevo. Pero antes de irme pase por el cuarto de mi hermana que todavía roncaba y le tiré un cojín, cosa que le tuvo que molestar porque antes de cerrar la puerta se escuchó un: -BELLAAA, ERES IMBE...-

Tardé 5 minutos en llegar a la parada del bus, podía ir andando ya que solo se tardaban 20 minutos y tenia el tiempo justo, pero con mi suerte capaz de caerme por el camino y ensuciarme entera.

5 minutos... 10... 15... 17... DONDE ESTABA EL PUTO AUTOBÚS! Se suponía que pasaban cada 10 minutos, no cada media hora!... las 10:30. Estupendo! Tendría que haberme ido andando. Justo entonces llegó el autobús. Perfecto, ya iba tarde. Definitivamente necesitaba un horario... y un poco de suerte.

El viaje duró seis minutos hasta llegar a la parada desde donde salí corriendo hacia la escuela, rezando para no caerme.

Cuando llegue solo había un grupo de cinco personas fumando en la puerta. Pregunte en secretaria donde era la presentación y me dijeron que había empezado apenas unos minutos.

Entre mientras estaban dando los horarios y la lista de los libros, y si no me hubiese tropezado habría pasado desapercibida. Me senté en el único sitio libre, en la ultima fila, más roja que un tomate, con algunos ojos curiosos, otros burlones, sobre mí.

No tardaron mucho en presentarnos a nuestro profesores, pasar lista, decirnos las normas de las escuela... Intenté prestar atención pero cuando empezaron con las normas me dediqué a mirar quien estaría conmigo todo este año. No es que fuese a incumplir lo que nos decía el director pero eran siempre las misma asi que no eché cuenta.

La verdad, es que había de todo en mi clase: rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, altos, bajos... los que más atrajeron mi atención fueron dos chicos enormes, uno en primera fila y otro en la tercera, que seguro que tomaban algo porque no era normal tener ese tamaño. Solo se les veía la espalda y parte de la cara. Los dos eran de pelo moreno pero uno tenia la piel morena y el otro era bastante pálido. Tenían que ser repetidores o hacer boxeo... mejor no enfadarse con ellos, concluí.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando me había quedado prácticamente sola en la clase. Recogí mis cosa y salí de allí cuando recibí un sms:

_Hola cari! =)_

_Hemos venido a buscarte,_

_Estamos en la puerta._

_CORRE!_

_Que hay un rubio justo al lado mía que espero que conozcas_

_porque me lo tienes que presentar! Arrggg_

_Alice&Rose (K)_

MIERDA! Mi hora de tranquilidad sola en mi casa se había ido por el desagüe, ahora tendría que responder al interrogatorio de la duende loca y la Barbie psicópata sobre si había algún tío bueno en mi clase, si me gustaba alguno, que si había conocido a alguien... y todas las que ellas me hicieran si quería llegar al día de mañana.

Llegue a la puerta y allí estaban las dos: Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía que temblaba de la emoción, y Rosalie a su lado con una sonrisa diabólica que decía –hasta que no sueltes todo no te dejaremos escapar-. En cuanto las saludes empezó el bombardeo:

-¿Hay muchos tíos buenos en tu clase? – soltó Alice que parecía que iba a explotar si no lo decía.

-¿Alguno que merezca la pena? – la siguió Rose.

-¿Te gusta alguno?

-¿Has conocido ya a alguien?

-¿Por qué no te as pintado? ¡Asi no llamaras la atención de ninguno!

-¿Te as caído ya delante de toda la escuela?

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Había un rubio de ojos azules que espero que este en tu clase por que estaba... AYY MADRE MIA! – dijo Alice en mi oído que casi me deja sorda.

Mmm... y esto no había hecho más que empezar. Iba a ser un día muyyy largo.

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! mi primer capi! =) **

**que les pareció? apiadense de mi alma! soy nueva *_***

**Nota: voy a intentar subir los capitulos rápido pero no prometo nada porque estoy de examenes finales. Tardare dos semana como mucho de un cap a otro, claro esta, si me dicen que siga con la historia, que si me dicen que me tire por la ventana lo haré encantada... T_T =P BSS  
**


	3. Empezando de cero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. El resto de los personajes y la historia son mios! X)  
**

**Summary: Estan el la misma escuela pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella y Edward no tuvieran razones para conocerse, solo por no estar en el mismo grupo? ¿llegarían a ser amigos? ¿o algo más...? - TODOS HUMANOS BellaXEdward

* * *

**

**Empezando de cero**

El interrogatorio duró una hora y media, una hora y media de preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido que por fortuna habían acabado.

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hice fue tirarme en el sofá, porque mientras me preguntaban a ellas le pareció buena idea ir a ver tiendas con la excusa de que necesitábamos ropa nueva para estar estupendas para este curso, cosa a la que yo me negué rotundamente, pero como a la pobre Bella nunca le hacen caso estuve respondiendo preguntas, quejándome por la ropa que querían que me comprase y recorriendo todo el centro de la ciudad de tienda en tienda, de manera que acabe bastante, muy cansada.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿No se suponía que la presentación iba a durar media hora? - me pregunto mi madre desde la puerta del salón.

- Si, pero Alice y Rose me fueron a buscar a la escuela y me llevaron de tiendas – hice una mueca en la ultima parte. Mi madre soltó una risita.

- Vas a tener que empezar a aprender a decir que no, o si no le tendrás que pedir a tu padre que te traiga un spray anti-comprar-Alice&Rose-secuestradoras – dijo mi madre entre risas mientras venia a sentarse conmigo.

Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana menor en el centro de Port Angeles. Mis padres se llaman Charlie y Renée y decir que los quiero con locura es poco. Siempre han sabido consolarme cuando lo necesitaba y me han entendido, aunque más mi madre que mi padre. Mi madre es muy parecida a mi solo que mas guapa, valiente, divertida... todo lo que yo no soy, por eso estoy segura de que soy hija de mi padre, cerrado, serio, precavido, pero buena persona a fin de cuentas. Mi madre es profesora de instituto y mi padre policía. Después esta mi hermana. Cristin, o momo enviado desde el infierno para hacer que me explote la cabeza, como yo la llamo. Tiene tres años menos que yo pero físicamente me supera en todo. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que iba a tener una hermanita me puse bastante contenta. Prefería un hermano mayor, pero uno pequeño significaba un juguete más. Eso es lo que pensé hasta que creció, ya que ahora es como una Alice que vive en mi casa: compras de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, maquillaje, revistas de adolescentes repartidas por toda la casa... a veces pienso que no somos hermanas, pero miro a mi madre y me retracto. Son iguales. Yo soy el bicho raro.

- La verdad que me vendría bien el spray. Cada año que pasa creo que se les va más la cabeza – dije riéndome con mi madre.

Alice y Rosalie son las única amigas que había mantenido a través de los años, ya que yo no solía acercarme mucho a la gente y me distanciaba con facilidad, incluso con mi familia. Pero ellas no me han dejado desde el primer año de segundaria. Desde entonces somos mejores amigas, aunque no se como, ya que no tenemos nada en común. Alice es parecida a un duende hiperactivo con una buena dosis de café, es súper sociable, compradora compulsiva y muy guapa. Y Rosalie no se queda atrás, es una diosa: rubia, alta, medidas perfectas. A veces incluso me daba vergüenza ir con ellas porque sentía que yo era como la una errata en medio de un libro sin ningún fallo. Pero ellas siempre me suben la moral. Son las mejores amigas que puedo desear.

Después de la charla con mi madre me fui a mi habitación, encendí el ordenador y mire el correo: 3 mensajes, los dos primeros de Alice y el ultimo de Rosalie.

_Bella, _

_Rose y yo vamos a ir de comprar (material escolar y otras cosas jijiji) te vienes? Tu tambien necesitas libros no?¿a que ora quedamos? Contesta rápido. Besitos._

Alice

_Hoy. 15:26._

_Bella, _

_¿por qué tardas tanto en contestar? Ya he hablado con Rose, te vamos a buscar a las 16:00 ¿OK? Estate lista!_

_Alice_

_Hoy. 15:28._

Miré el reloj, todavía eran las 15:43, tenia tiempo de sobra. Si no la conociera me habría enfadado con ella ¿desde cuando dos minutos era mucho tiempo? Pero Alice es asi, un caso de nervios que no puede mantenerse quieta ni dos segundos. Mire el último mensaje:

_Bella,_

_Soy Alice desde el ordenador de Rose, no puedo aguantar más sin hacer nada así que te vamos a buscar a la 15:45 para llegar antes. A que soy un genio! ^_^ T e queremos!_

_Alice&Rose_

_Hoy. 15:40._

Hoy definitivamente no iba a descansar. Se oyó un pitido de un coche y después a Alice gritando para que me diese prisa. Por suerte solo tuve que coger mi bolso y bajar las escaleras. Salí de mi casa y allí estaban las dos en el descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Se notaba que su padre era notario, yo en cambio me tenía que aguantar usando el bus. Alice estaba eufórica saltando sobre su asiento y Rose me miraba diciendo _lo siento, pero no la pude controlar. _¿Este día no iba a acabar nunca o qué?

.

.

.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I guess i just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So i'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And i'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight…_

¿Ya era por la mañana? ¿cuándo me había perdido la tarde de torturas? No quería que llegase este día pero al final llegó. Hoy tendría que pasar 6 horas y media con 24 desconocidos. Ya estaba deseando que pasasen ya los dos años para acabar la escuela y largarme de allí.

A las 7:45 ya estaba lista para irme y no volver a perder el autobús. Si, ya tenia el horario y no pensaba volver a llegar tarde, no me gustaba la sensación de un montón de ojos observando mis movimientos hasta que me sentase.

Cuando llegue había mucha gente en la entrada, esperando a que les dijesen a que clase tenían que ir. Esperé, un poco apartada de la multitud, hasta que llamaron a mi grupo. Me abrí paso como pude entre la gente y seguí a la profesora que nos había llamado.

El día no fue tan malo como yo pensaba. En mi primera y tercera clase me senté con una chica igual de tímida que yo, me dijo que la llamase Angela. En otras dos, con un chico rubio y ojos azules que se hacía llamar Mike. Y la última con una chica más bajita que yo que no se callaba ni debajo de agua, que se llamaba Jessica. El descanso fue bastante entretenido. Estuvimos intentando acordarnos de los nombres de quienes estábamos en el grupo. Si, ya había un grupo y era bastante grande. Estábamos Mike, Jessica, Angela, Vera, Ben, Seth, Katie, Matt, Leah, Embry y Joe. Éramos casi la mitad la clase. Algunos se empeñaron en decirme Isabella y algunos me llamaban Bárbara ¡ni que mi nombre se pareciese! En general eran todos muy simpáticos. A mi parecer, por primera vez en mi vida, había empezado con buen pié. Ya no tenia tantas ganas de se acabase el curso.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo! Wiiii! que feliz estoy! X)**

**muchas gracias a ****Annie Sweet Cullen**** por ser la primera en escribirme un reviews! Mil gracias!**

**intentaré no abandonar la historia, a mi tambien me tiene enganchada *_* **

**Un Besazoo! espero sus comentarios y opiniones =)  
**


	4. La confianza da asco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. El resto de los personajes y la historia son mios! X)  
**

**Summary: Estan el la misma escuela pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Bella y Edward no tuvieran razones para conocerse, solo por no estar en el mismo grupo? ¿llegarían a ser amigos? ¿o algo más...? - TODOS HUMANOS BellaXEdward

* * *

**

**La confianza da asco**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezaron las clases, y prácticamente conocía a casi toda mi clase. Mike resultó ser un ligón que iba detrás de todas las tías de la escuela, pero cuando se le pasaba la tontería era soportable. Entablé una buena amistad Angela y Vera; Angela era una persona en la que podías confiar y con la que no tenias que estar hablando todo el tiempo. Vera era igual de tímida que Angela los dos primeros días pero después se soltó bastante. Era dibujante de comics y sabía que decir en cada momento por lo que no resultaba aburrido ni incomodo estar con ella, a no se que se lo propusiera. Por ejemplo, con Mike, en cuanto empezó a acosarla le bastó una sola frase para que solamente la saludase cuando la viese, adivinad: -_de que color tenéis los rubios los pelos de los huevos_-. Desde entonces ella vive en total tranquilidad. También me llevaba muy bien con Seth y Embry, los dos estaban locos, al igual que dos chicas que se integraron al grupo a los dos días: Sara y Alex. Sara decía todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin importar quien la oyese o lo que pensasen de ella. Y Alex era como Jessica con la diferencia que todo lo decía Alex era interesante o gracioso y que Jessica solo hablaba para criticar de la gente y contarte rumores y cotilleos.

Estábamos en clase de dibujo y el profesor acababa de salir para hacer unos pedidos de pinturas para los alumnos de ultimo año, asi que la clase estaba de todo menos en silencio. Estábamos sentados en mesas de tres; yo estaba en la segunda fila al lado del ventanal en la esquina con Vera a mi lado y junto a ella estaba Sara. Detrás nuestra estaban Alex, Embry y Seth. Y delante estaban el trío de las cotillas: Monic, Lauren y Jess justo delante mía.

Estaba intentando dibujar el jarrón que nos había mandado el profesor sin que pareciese una berenjena cuando Jessica me llamo.

-Bella, vamos a hacer una fiesta en casa de Monic este Sábado ¿Vienes?

-Creo que no, no tengo muchas ganas de fiesta, además irá mucha gente y a mí el bullicio no me gusta mucho...

-Que va! Hemos hecho una lista selecta y si nos falta alguien la fiesta se quedará vacía.

-Seguro que encontráis alguien para sustituirme...

-A ver Bella, que no te enteras de nada! _Jessica _quiere que vayas a su fiesta porque te a puesto en su dichosa listita y no va a poner a nadie más, asi que le dices que si o no ya de una vez o me vas a hacer tu el maldito jarrón que parece un pimiento por que tu y _Todo-corazón_ no dejáis de hacer ruido – dijo Sara. Ha eso me refería cuando decía que no se callaba nada...

-¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Jess. No le gustaba el apodo que le había puesto Sara. La primera vez que lo oyó pesó que se lo decía porque era una buena persona pero en cuanto le explico que en realidad significaba que era como mezclar todos los programas del corazón y chismorreo hecha persona estuvo apunto de arrancarle la cabeza asi que recordárselo no fue muy buena idea para su seguridad. Por suerte Vera estuvo rápida:

-Que Bella irá a tu fiesta encantada y además necesita ir de compras asi que si la puedes acompañar... – NOOOOO! ¿qué quería? ¿matarme?

En cuanto escucho eso, a Jessica se le olvido el tema de _Todo-corazón _y se centro en mi. Muerte a Vera! Pero que le había hecho yo?

Quedamos para ir de compras el jueves y a Jess se le metió en la cabeza encontrarme pareja para la fiesta. Ni que fuese el baile de fin de curso!

-¿Qué te parece Seth?

-¡Seth es mío! – dijo Sara en cuanto lo escuchó, pero tan fuerte que hizo que media clase la mirase y Seth se pusiera rojo. No pude evitar reírme.

-¿Y Embry?

-Esta con Alex – dijo Sara esta vez más bajito. Y era verdad, se les notaban que se gustaban y no le iba a hacer eso a una amiga.

-¿Matt?

-No sabemos si tiene novia – dije yo esta vez.

-Es verdad, hay que hacer una lista! – dijo Jess emocionada.

-No te gusta nada a ti una lista! – dijo Sara ganándose otra mirada envenenada de Jessica. ¿Esta chica nunca aprendería a cerrar la boca por su propia seguridad?

-Bueno, vamos a ver... Mike viene conmigo... Seth, Embry y Ben tambien están cogidos... Lucas irá con Monic y Alec con Lauren... pues solo nos quedan de nuestra clase Matt, Joe, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper y Peter.

-Peter tiene novia y Joe novio – dijo esta vez Lauren mirándome con cara de asco, ni que yo le hubiese hecho algo!

-Pues entonces solo nos quedan Matt, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper. Elige. – esa era otra característica que no me gustaba de Jessica, los trataba como si fuese de tiendas, a elegir el que mas te gustase. Además Jacob y Emmett eran los dos chicos enormes que me llamaron la atención el primer día, y se podía decir que me daban un poquito de miedo.

Cuando salimos de dibujo le preguntaron a Matt que si quería venir conmigo a la fiesta. Dijo que estaría encantado pero que antes le tendría que preguntar a su novio... después de escuchar eso Jess me arrastro del brazo para ir a hablar con los tres que quedaban. Le dije que no me importaba ir con Matt pero ella me respondió que si iba con el no haría otra cosa que hablar. ¿pero que iba a hacer esta en la fiesta? ¿una orgía?

Cuando fuimos a hablar con Jacob ya había entrado en clase, por lo que Jessica me hizo sentarme al lado suyo. Fue la peor hora de mi vida! Cuando no me ignoraba me miraba mal como si hubiese hecho algo malo! Y encima dos mesas más adelante estaban Sara y Vera hablando y divirtiéndose con Matt. La hora se me hizo eterna hasta que toco el timbre de la ultima hora. Por fin libre.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Jacob? – pregunto la cotilla de Jessica. Ella tenia la culpa de que yo hubiese sufrido un hora entera!

-Mal. No le caigo bien y encima tiene novia – mentí no muy convincentemente.

-Ammm – dijo poco convencida – bueno da igual, todavía tenemos a Emmett y a Jasper – dijo alzando las cejas.

-Jess, enserio, no quiero ir con nadie, puedo ir con Matt si quieres pero deja de buscarme pareja, de verdad – dije bastante enfadada.

-Esta bien pero lo de las compras de mañana sigue en pie ¿OK? Nos vemos mañana! – dijo mientras se dirigía al aparcamiento y yo me iba con Sara para la parada del bus.

Resulta que Sara y yo vivimos prácticamente en el mismo barrio pero ninguna tenía coche asi que nos teníamos que apañar con el bus. En el camino me estuvo contando lo gracioso que era Matt y que estaría encantado de acompañarme a la fiesta para que no estuviese sola, y tambien me contó sus opiniones acerca de Jessica, de cómo parecía que estaba eligiendo fruta en vez de personas. Esta chica no tenia remedio alguno.

Al día siguiente tuve que evitar a Jessica, ya que cada vez que me la encontraba, si no me hablaba de todas las tiendas que íbamos a ver me hablaba de todos lo invitados a la fiesta que se interesarían por mi... esta tía estaba loca!

Ya solo me quedaba la clase de ingles y empezaría la tortura de las tiendas con las tres arpías, digo tres porque tambien venían Lauren y Monic. Iba a pasar una tarde súper divertidísima (SARCASMO)

Mientras iba a la clase alguien me cogió por la espalda, me cargó como si fuese un saco de patatas y me llevó hacia el rincón de la clase de escultura tapándome la boca, pero fuese quien fuese había recibido unas cuantas patadas en el estomago. Cuando me bajó casi me muero. Mejor dicho, si no estaba ya muerta lo estaría en breve. Jacob estaba delante mía, pero con una sonrisa más grande que su cara. Eso me descolocó.

-Perdón – dijo al ver mi cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué exactamente? – dije todavía sin aire.

-Por haberme comportado de manera tan grosera ayer contigo, por haberte cogido como un saco de patatas, y por confundirte de esta manera – se volvió a reír – tendrías que ver tu cara, es un dilema, jajaja – se volvió a poner un poco serio – ayer a mi padre lo estaba operando y estaba un poco tenso, pero todo salió bien y ya soy el de antes

En cuanto acabó de decir eso me cogió en un abrazo rompe huesos y me empezó a dar vuelta. Cuando me bajó apenas tenia aire.

-¿Siempre eres así de efusivo? – dije con voz estrangulada.

-No, cuanta más confianza más fuertes son los abrazos – dijo bastante contento mientras nos dirigíamos a ingles de nuevo.

-La confianza da asco, y asfixia. Algún día moriré por exceso de confianza – en cuanto dije eso Jacob se echo a reír de forma escandalosa.

* * *

**que le parece la historia? bien? mal? solo he recibido 2reviews de 4 capis T_T**

**en el proximo cap se hablara un poco de los cullen y en el siguiente o no se cuando, pero dentro de poco, aparecerá el esperado momento!**

**no me abandonen porfii que si no voy a coger depresión y no esta el tiempo como para ir pagando psicologos. (LLL) Besitos! ^_^  
**


	5. Malas combinaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. El resto de los personajes y la historia son mios! X) Si hay algún parecido con otra historia es pura casualidad.  
**

**Summary:**** No se conocian, pero su destino estaba unido ¿como haran Bella y Edward para juntar sus vidas, a pesar de estar en grupos diferente? ¿llegaran a sentir algo el uno por el otro? ¿o cada uno eligirá su camino? - TODOS HUMANOS BellaXEdward**

**Nota: Mil perdones por la tardanza. Se supone que lo tendría que haber subido el Viernes pero me secuestraron para ir de compras T_T, el sábado no tuve tiempo de conectarme y hoy hasta las 8 no he encendido el ordenador. Asi que aqui estoy con el 5º cap un poco más largo para compensar la espera. Perdón también por la faltas de ortografía que haya pero son casi las 12 de la noche y no tengo ganas de repasarlo entero. Espero que os guste. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Malas combinaciones**

No quería que la clase se acabase. Me había vuelto a sentar con Jacob, con la diferencia de que ahora no me asustaba, y estábamos hablando y riéndonos con Sara, Vera, Matt y Seth, ya que el profesor había tenido que salir para resolver los papeles de un alumno que llegaría en unos meses. Le comenté a Jacob lo de la fiesta, pero dijo que tenía que cuidar a su padre aunque le hubiese encantado acompañarme, de modo que Matt tendría que venir conmigo.

El profesor llegó cinco minutos antes de que sonase el timbre para mandarnos los deberes. Acababa de empezar mi tarde de sufrimiento... ¿ya he dicho que odiaba a Vera y la pensaba matar por venderme de esa manera? La verdad, es que me había pedido disculpas como unas cincuenta veces y me prometió que iríamos a la playa en cuanto hiciese bueno para recompensarme. Y como yo no me puedo resistir a un día de sol y playa no tuve más remedio que perdonarla. Ahora solo la torturaría un poco...

En la puerta me esperaba Jess, con una sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo, Lauren, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, y Monic, con cara de aburrimiento. No entendía por qué venían con nosotras si les hacía tan poca ilusión.

De camino a las tiendas recibí un sms de Alice:

_¿por qué no miras nunca el correo?_

_Te envié un mensaje ayer para ir de compras y todavía no me has contestado T_T._

_Me da igual si quieres venir o no, te vamos a ir a buscar solo por olvidarte de nosotras._

_A ver si te acuerdas de nosotras un poco más. Malota! :'(_

_Te quiere: Alice (K)_

Le conteste rápido para que no se enfadase más o lo podría pagar muy caro... un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Estoy de camino a las tiendas, asi que veniros para acá directamente. Te iba a llamar ayer para contarte pero se me paso. ¿Quedamos en la plaza?

Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para salvar el pellejo. A los dos minutos recibí otro sms. Me temí lo peor:

_¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI BELLI-BELL'S? O_O_

_¿En serio que estas de tiendas? Que fuerte! XD_

_¿A que hora?_

Uff, no se había enfadado, por lo menos ahora tendría a mis dos amigas para no quedarme sola con las tres cotillas.

Es una larga historia.

_En media hora en la fuente grande. _

_¡Os quiero! ^_^_

Bien, en media hora Lauren no me podría clavar ningún cuchillo por la espalda, porque eso era lo que parecía que quería cada vez que me miraba. Como adoraba a mis dos locas por las compras.

- ¿Y tú? ¿A cual prefieres de los cuatro? – dijo Jess sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quiénes? Perdón, estaba en otro mundo – dije para disculparme.

- Como siempre... – dijo Lauren mirándome con desdén. Ya me estaba cansando un poco la niñata esta.

- Estamos hablando de los Cullen. Es que están taaan buenos – dijo Monic con bastante entusiasmo.

- ¿Quiénes? El único con ese apellido en la escuela es Peter ¿no?

- De verdad, Bella. ¿Dónde has estado estas tres semanas? Es de lo único que habla en el insti. – sinceramente, estas tres semanas había estado más pendiente de no perderme de una clase a otra que de quien me rodeaba y de los rumores que había por la escuela.

- Peter tiene tres hermanos adoptivos porque su madre pensó que no podía tener hijos. Empezó con los tramites de adopción de dos de sus hermanos cuando se quedó embarazada, pero no quiso deshacerse de los dos pequeños asi que se los quedó. Tres años después se tuvo que quedar con un sobrino suyo porque sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Dicen que decidieron cambiarse por los apellidos de sus padres biológicos por que llamaban mucho la atención al ser cuatro con el mismo apellido y la misma edad. Peter esta en nuestra clase con uno de sus hermanos adoptados y su primo. El otro esta en la clase de al lado – dijo Jess sin tener que pensarlo dos veces. Era como si le lo hubiese estudiado para un examen. Se lo habría contado ya a más de media escuela.

- ¿En serio que no te has dado cuenta? – dijo Monic que parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Esta chica tenia un serio problema con los cambios de humor. – Son lo mejor que han visto mis ojos que no esté impreso en papel. Los de nuestra clase son Peter Cullen, Emmett McCarty y Jasper Whitlock, y en la otra está Edward Masen. En mi opinión Jasper es superior. Esos ojos azules en su cara perfecta, su cuerpo musculoso... – la vista se le perdió en la lejanía y ponía cara de idiota – pero estas dos prefieren a Edward, no se por qué, está bien, pero no tanto – dijo poniendo la cara un poco más seria – No entiendo como no te has fijado en ellos. – puso cara de indignada y me miró igual que Lauren. Perfecto, ya tenía a dos que me odiaban sin razón alguna.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Quién te gusta más? – dijo Jess con interés. _¡COTILLA!_

- Pues, la verdad, Peter tiene novia por lo que me habéis contado, y no me gusta fijarme en chicos con pareja, después, Jasper esta bien pero no me interesa y Emmett da un poco de miedo con eso de ser tan grande, no digo que no este bien... pero me asusta la posibilidad de que me dé un manotazo. Y el tal Edward ni siquiera se quien es. Pero lo más importante es que no conozco a ninguno. ¿Cómo se supone que me va a gustar alguno si no me e cruzado ni dos palabras con él? – dije un poco enfadada por el interés que tenían de saber los puntos morbosos de mi vida para después hacer una historia de ella.

- Eso da igual, pero dinos de una vez quién te gusta más – Jess quería sacar un nombre para montar un nuevo rumor, y se ve que mi tono no le sirvió para entender que yo no quería ser la nueva comidilla del instituto. Estúpida.

- ¡BELLI-BELL'S! – salvada por Alice ¿quién diría que me alegraría tanto al verla para ir de compras? Vino corriendo y dando saltitos, y cuando llegó junto a mi se me lanzó encima - ¿Se puede saber qué te han hecho para que vengas de comprar por tu cuenta y sin decirme nada? – dijo medio confundida y enfadada.

- Hola Alice. Rose – dije saludando a mi otra amiga que venia a paso normal -. Pues que le prometí a Jess que me ayudaría con la ropa de la fiesta. Os lo iba a decir pero se me paso. Bueno, os presento. Alice, Rose, ellas son Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory y Monic Russell. Chicas, ellas son Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale – dije señalando a cada una.

Mis compañeras se quedaron embobadas observando a mis amigas. Era normal. Se estarían preguntando que hacían dos supermodelos con una simplona como yo. Alice era pequeñita pero tenía buenas curvas, una figura perfecta, y su cara tenia un toque infantil pero igualmente bonito, con el pelo color azabache, corto, con cada punta en una dirección, y ojos grises con una tonalidad verdosa. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Y Rose parecía una modelo sacada del catálogo de Women'secret. En cambio, yo era ordinaria hasta rozar lo vulgar: plana, baja, pelo y ojos marrones, pálida, a pesar de tomar el sol, y torpe hasta el punto de tener siempre el recuerdo de un golpe en las piernas o en los brazos. Jamás me podría comparar con ellas, por mucho que ellas dijesen lo contrario.

Cuando al final reaccionaron nos fuimos a ver tiendas. Monic y Lauren se fueron por su cuenta y nos dejaron a nosotras cuatro solas. Alice y Jess no se llevaron muy bien porque cada una me quería vestir de una manera. Sus gustos eran bastante diferentes y a veces teníamos que intervenir Rose y yo para que no hiciesen una batalla campal en medio de la tienda.

Finalmente me compre un vestido que eligió Alice, unas bailarinas que me enseño Rose para que no me matase en la fiesta y un broche para el cabello que escogió Jess.

Al acabar todas las compras Jess se reunió con Monic y Lauren, y se fueron de vuelta a sus casas. Mientras, yo me fui con mis amigas a cenar y a contarnos como nos iba la vida, ya que últimamente solo nos podíamos ver algunos los fines de semanas.

- No me gustan tus nuevas amigas, solo te acompaña una que no tiene gusto alguno, y las otras se van ¿cómo le podían gustar esos conjuntos, si parecían los que llevaba mi abuela cuando tenía nuestra edad?

- Es cierto. La que tenía cara de estreñida, la rubia, te miraba como si quisiese matarte. Y la otra tampoco se quedaba atrás – dijo Rose mirándome seria y preocupada.

- No son mis amigas, solo vine con ellas por un mal entendido. Además, creo que Jess quería que viniese para sacar mis trapos sucios. Pero como llegasteis vosotras se le fastidió el plan.

- Mujer! Siempre es un placer ayudar! – dijo Alice auto elogiándose – Hablando de ayuda, ¿ya sabes si el rubio potente esta en tu clase?

- En mi clase hay tres rubios con ojos azules, pero no se si alguno será el que tú dices. Y, además, solo me hablo con uno asi que...

- Bueno, me presentas al que conoces. Y si no es pues ya me encargaré de saber la identidad de mi amor: nombre, apellido, fecha de nacimiento, donde vive... – dijo con tono dramático. Parecía una acosadora.

- ...emmm, ¿Y vosotras qué? ¿Ha habido algún cambio desde que me fui? ¿Ha preguntado alguien por mí en el instituto? – dije para cambiar de tema.

- Pues la verdad que nada, todo esta igual. Excepto que Alice rechaza a todos los tíos que se le ponen por delante desde que vió a su amor platónico – dijo Rose riéndose – Ah! Y la profesora de arte preguntó que como te va en la nueva escuela.

Era muy triste que nadie preguntase por mí, excepto una profesora, ya que a algunos de mis antiguos compañeros los conocía desde párvulos. Pero también era normal porque a la mayoría solo los saludaba por pura educación y algunos ni eso del odio que les tenía...

Nos contamos algunas cosas más sin importancia y nos fuimos cada una a su casa ya que era tarde. Por suerte Alice había traído a su _Turbo Canario_, un Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo brillante, para llevarnos. Esto de tener amigas con belleza y dinero no era bueno para el autoestima.

El viernes paso bastante rápido. Jessica siguió insistiendo en cual de los Cullen me gustaba más, y mira que era pesada que incluso insistió en que fuésemos a la clase de Edward Masen para que lo vise, pero me conseguí escapar a tiempo. Matt quedó a recogerme a las 8 de la tarde para ir a casa de Monic, o casa de las torturas, nombre que en mi opinión y el de Sara y Alex le quedaba mi veces mejor. Mañana estaría sola ante el peligro, solo con Matt a mi lado, porque a la señoritas _yo-soy-perfecta-y-tu-no-me-caes-bien_ Russell y _te-miro-con-cara-de-querer-matarte-porque-es-lo-que-quiero _Mallory no habían querido invitar a ninguna de mis amigas. Y yo, por una extraña razón, estaba invitada a la fiesta. Eso me asustaba.

* * *

**Que os pareció? ya solo quedan dos capis para que aparezca Edward!**

**Acabo de descubrir como se ve la cantidad de gente que lee esta historia XDD Y sois muy malos! las estan leyendo 164 y solo tengo 2 reviews ¬_¬ menos mal que no espero a llegar a una cifra pa subir el siguiente porque si no todavía iría por el prólogo! XDDD**

**Otra cosa importante! Estoy trabajando en un One-short de los que necesitas diez cajas de pañuelos para no inundar la habitación de la penita que da =( asi que si a alguien le interesa lo terminaré para la semana que viene más o menos ^^ Estaos atentos! BESITOSSS (L)  
**


	6. Vaya fiesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. El resto de los personajes y la historia son mios! X) Si hay algún parecido con otra historia es pura casualidad.  
**

**Summary:**** No se conocian, pero su destino estaba unido ¿como haran Bella y Edward para juntar sus vidas, a pesar de estar en grupos diferente? ¿llegaran a sentir algo el uno por el otro? ¿o cada uno eligirá su camino? - TODOS HUMANOS BellaXEdward**

**Nota: LO SIENTO! de veras siento el retraso y que el cap sea tan corto! T_T pero no tengo tiempo para escribir por ahora con el royo de los examenes finales. Ademas, eso me quita la inspiración. =( El proximo sera más largo y con más punto importantes en la historia y habra sorpresa! =) espero que les guste este capitulo. (K)**

**

* * *

**

**Vaya fiesta...**

_... las 19:56..._

Quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que Matt me viniera a recoger. Estaba enfrente del espejo del baño intentando convencerme de que no estaba tan mal.

Estaba un poco asustada por no decir muchísimo. Era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta que no fuese las que organizaban Alice o Rose. Esta vez estaría sin ellas, ya que Alice tenía una cena familiar, y Rose estaba castigada por haber tenido una pelea con la zorra mayor de mi antiguo instituto. El único que me podría proteger esta vez sería Matt.

- ¿Para qué vas a la fiesta sin no te gustan? – dijo Cristin detrás mía. No la había visto venir asi que me llevé un buen susto.

- Voy porque me lo han pedido y no quiero hacerles el feo – dije encarándola. Esta cría me sacaba de mis casillas cada vez que abría la boca.

- ¿Tu no serás masoquista no? Porque si no me darías ese vestido y me dejarías ir en tu lugar – dijo batiendo las pestañas y poniendo cara de inocente.

La idea se me hacía tentadora, pero si hacia eso Alice se enfadaría conmigo por no relacionarme con gente nueva, Matt por dejarlo solo con la pirada de mi hermana, y Jessica inventaría algo para justificar mi ausencia en la fiesta, que seria de todo menos bueno. Asi que hice sufrir un poco a mi hermana y a mi por no ceder a su petición.

- Si, soy masoquista, por lo que tú te quedas en casa con mamá y papá, y yo me voy de fiesta – dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Cristin hinchó los carrillos, haciendo que su cara pareciese una bola, y mirándome con cara de odio. A lo que contestó – pues dile a Alice que la próxima pijamada que haga que me invite – en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Debía ser Matt.

- Soy yo la que le dice que no te invite. Todavía eres muy pequeña y pesada para poder aguantarte una tarde entera. ¿cómo quieres que te aguante también la noche? – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

- ¡PERO SERÁS GUARRA, PEDAZO DE ZORRA! – gritó Cristin desde arriba.

- ¡CRISTIN, COMO VUELVAS A DECIR BLASFEMIAS TE LABO LA BOCA CON LEJÍA! – gritó mi madre desde el salón.

Cuando salí de casa tenía lagrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa. Eran muy pocas veces la que ganaba a mi hermana, porque siempre usaba la carita de cachorro a medio morir que le enseño Alice con mis padres, pero esta vez le superé por mucho.

- Que feliz estás para el jaleo que había en tu casa. ¿Emocionada por la fiesta? – dijo levantando las cejas de forma sugerente.

Este chico no tenía remedio. Por lo visto, había cortado con su novio por los celos que tenía cuando le dijo que iría a una fiesta sin él, asi que, en la fiesta, iría a todo lo que se moviese.

- Sigue soñando – le dije mientras me metía en su coche.

Matt también tenía ilusiones en que yo encontrase "algo" en la fiesta. No entendía esa obsesión que tenían todos por hacer de celestina*, con lo bien que se estaba sin ataduras de nadie pendiente de ti ni tu de él.

Llegamos a la casa en 10 minutos que se pasaron volando mientras que hablaba con Matt. Pero en el momento que me secuestró Jess todo iba a cámara lenta y el tiempo parecía que se multiplicaba.

Me presentó a un montón de chicos que me hablaban de temas que no entendía o no me interesaban, o de ellos mismos. ¡Vaya panda de ególatras! Al final no me acordaba de ninguno de sus nombres, solo que algunos estaban en la misma escuela que la mía, aunque no me sonasen sus caras.

De toda la fiesta solo conocía a Matt, a las tres cotillas y a sus acompañantes, lo que hizo que me sintiese un poco incomoda cuando estuve sola, ya que Matt se había ido a "hablar" con un chico que le había traído una bebida.

Me fui a una esquina a mandarle mensajes a Rose, pero esta no me respondía, asi que le habrían quitado el móvil. Y a Alice tampoco la iba a llamar o sus padres se enfadarían con ella por preferir mandar mensajes que estar hablando con su familia. En definitiva, estaba sola.

Al rato llegó Mike, borracho como una cuba, y empezó a decir cosas sin sentido y a intentar arrastrarme al piso de arriba, pero no me deje. Asi que intentó meterme mano, cosa que no le dejé ni de lejos, y le di una bofetada que hizo que se tambaleara y vomitara delante mía. Después cayó sobre su propio vomito y empezó a sufrir convulsiones. El resto de los invitados a la fiesta empezaron a gritar y a pedir que llamasen a una ambulancia, pensando que sufría un coma etílico.

Matt llegó en pocos minutos y me llevó a casa, hecho que le agradecería de por vida. Estaba asustada. ¿y si había sido yo la que por pegarle le había causado eso? No me encontraba del todo bien, ni física ni mentalmente. No estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Al llegar a casa no era ni media noche, pero ya estaban todos dormidos. Me fui a mi habitación sin hacer ruido y me metí en la cama, pero era incapaz de dormir. Tenia la sensación de que algo no iba bien, que había habido algún cambio y no era bueno. Era un presentimiento estúpido, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para mantenerme despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Empecé a quedarme inconsciente cuando unos rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana.

* * *

***celestina - es el que le gusta encontrar pareja al resto sin importar lo que les digan, se sienten como casamenteros. Suelen ser bastante pesados =_=**

**

* * *

**

**Que tal? como fue? jejej ya se que es corto pero a penas tengo tiempo de escribir por ahora =P**

**se nota mucho que odio a Mike? que va ¿verdad? XD**

**en el proximo capi habra sorpresa, aunque ya se sabe cual es no? jijji ^^ intentaré subirlo para este finde asi que paciencia**

**por cierto, mil gracias a todos los que han leido "_no puedo vivir sin tí"_, me han hecho muy feliz al saber que tanta gente la lee, y esos cinco reviews que ha tenido por ahora hacen que me suba por las paredes de la emoción (mira que soy exajerada), aunque me hayan dicho que soy muy mala por escribir eso WAJAJAJA *risa malvada* (se me va la cabeza XD) espero recibir mas comentarios con el tiempo ^^**

**muchos besitos a todos (K)  
**


	7. Nota Autor

Siento mucho haber dicho que actualizaría hace tres semana, pero entre los exámenes finales y que no me venía la inspiración, lo único que tengo es media página de word.

Esta nota es para deciros que no volveré a actualizar hasta finales de septiembre, ya que me voy de vacaciones, cuando tenga tiempo libre tendré que estudiar para los exámenes de recuperación T_T y no tendré Internet hasta entonces.

De todas maneras, intentaré escribir algunos capítulos en el portátil para subirlos en cuanto pueda.

También voy a cambiar alguna información de los primeros capítulos porque me los leí el otro día para recordar de que iba la historia (tanto estudiar y se me atrofió el cerebro XD) y me faltaba un montón de cosas importantes O_O

Bueno, creo que esto era todo lo importante... MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS! ^^ y sobre todo a los que las tienen como favoritas ;) BESITOSSS!

By: BeNuKii*XuKii ^_^


End file.
